The present invention pertains to an electronic device which may be used as a new and improved electron bombarded semiconductor amplifier and for the processing of optic, infrared or electronic signals in three dimensional (area and time) applications. The device particularly lends itself to use in detectors, electronic storage units and converters. Previous electron-bombarded semiconductor amplifiers consisted of two metallic electrodes separated by a region of fully depleted semiconductor material. This creates a drift region for injected carriers and provides for carrier collection at a high speed. The injection of carriers in the electron bombarded semiconductor amplifier is accomplished by bombarding one metal contact with an electron beam having energy in the order of 10kev. The electrons in the beam penetrate the thin metal contact and enter the semiconductor with considerable energy. The energy is dissipated in the formation of electron-hole pairs which usually occurs near the edge of the semiconductor region. These carrier pairs are separated by a high electrical field at the semiconductor. One type of carrier moves through the drift region of the semiconductor and is collected at the far contact; the other returns very quickly to the bombarded contact. The reason for the high gain of these devices is that each electron in the bombarding beam creates several thousand electron-hole pairs in the semiconductor. These devices have been unsatisfactory in any application where directivity would be required for the drifting carriers or where the desired frequency of operation is limited by the capacitance of the device.